Kracko
|-|Kracko= |-|Kracko Jr= |-|Revenge Form= Summary Kracko 'is a reoccurring boss from the Kirby series, present since Kirby's first game. He has, in one form or another, appeared as a boss in every Kirby platformer to date, with the exceptions of ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 5-A | 4-A Name: Kracko; Kracko Jr. Origin: Kirby Gender: Presumably male Age: Unknown, has existed since ancient times Classification: Cloud-like monster, the thunderous troublemaker, Cycloptic Stormcloud, The cloud-spirit ruler of the skies, usually a boss and occasionally a mid-boss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Ghost Kirby), Longevity, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4 & 8. Can move as a smaller cloud without his eye and spines before quickly making them appear. Despite being defeated & destroyed countless times before, Kracko "will never give up the fight" as long as there is a sky, even in the far-flung reaches of space; An alternative dimension version of him was stated to be able to appear anywhere with a sky, whether it be a far-flung galaxy or another dimension, across all worlds), Transformation (Can transform from Kracko Jr. to Kracko), Regeneration (Mid-High. Came back from exploding into nothing visible in brief periods of time, did the same in his Reverge form; Can reform parts of his body in combat), Resurrection (Scaling from Parallel Big Kracko), Electricity Manipulation, Star-beam shooting, Paralysis Inducement, Summoning (Can summon Waddle Doos, Starmen, Gordos, Co-Krackos, Twisters enemies, Flamers and Flappers out of his body, along with other junk), Explosion Manipulation (Can drop bombs and explosive cannon-balls), Weather Manipulation, Size Alteration, Body Control (Can make large drills protrude from his body), Homing Attack, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Duplication (Can create a duplicate of himself), Fusionism (Can merge himself with larger clouds), Attack Reflection (Demonstrated here), Danmaku, Can appear in areas with a sky even if it's outside of the universe Attack Potency: Large Planet level (As a mid-boss or a boss, he is stronger than normal enemies such as Knuckle Joe, who is able to crack planet Popstar, and Schwarzs, who can create black holes) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Kirby. His base form was portrayed as stronger than a casual Landia in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, his Revenge form should be comparable, if not stronger) Speed: FTL (Faster than Knuckle Joe, who is capable of this) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level, regeneration & immortality makes him difficult to kill | Multi-Solar System level, regeneration & immortality makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Above average to high | Very High (Comparable to Kirby) Range: ' Planetary, Low Multiversal via Reliant Immortality 'Standard Equipment: Bombs, explosive cannon-balls and junk Intelligence: Average, possibly Above Average. Originally thought to be that of a normal monster, it has been shown that not only is Kracko capable of speech and of remembering his encounters with Kirby, but of feelings as well. He has existed since ancient times Weaknesses: His eye. Ice and electricity can be used to damage Kracko when using his rain attack. Key: Kracko Jr./Kracko | Revenge Form Gallery Weirdcloudguy.png File:KTD Kracko DX 2.jpg|DX form File:F6a08e41cugOY.png|Kracko Jr.'s Revenge Form Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl-Kracko's_trophy.png|Kracko's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Kirby Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Nintendo Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Water Users Category:Drill Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Longevity Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Rulers Category:Size Users